


what is rational isn't always right

by MissMonsterite



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, all kala pov, her thoughts and stuff, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMonsterite/pseuds/MissMonsterite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she chooses to have faith in these feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	what is rational isn't always right

**Author's Note:**

> um idk. just a practice of writing sense8 and kala before i attempt something bigger (if i do). stretching my writing muscles. I would write smut if i could. hell knows how thirsty this fandom is for it (me included). all kala's pov about her circumstances sort of (basically on wolfgang's presence in her life).

Kala wonders if she should be wary.

Wonders if she should be keeping her guard up. But keeping it down feels so easy. Feels so right.

He touches her easily, carelessly. Maybe too much so. At first she backed away. Not from actual discomfort at his touch, but by the feeling that she _should_ be discomforted by it. By having this almost complete stranger being so close to her (only almost because she feels as if she knows him already).

It doesn’t take long for her to be comforted by it. To also try to convey comfort through her own light touches and caresses, with a hand on his shoulder, his arm, his hand.

There is a rational part of her brain that tells her, that insists, _you don’t even know him_. But that doesn’t stop her from _feeling_ so connected to the man that appears in her visions. Whose name she knows even though she’s not sure if he’s ever introduced himself.

Compared to this, it took her ages to be comfortable with Rajan’s physical presence in her life (and if she’s being perfectly honest, she still hasn’t).

Eventually, Kala goes with her gut. Because what is rational isn’t always right. She chooses to have faith in what she feels. She’s not sure when it is she decided on this. But it’s what she finds telling her rational side after kissing the man she wasn’t sure she would ever see again.

Her faith is tested (as all faiths must be) when she sees the man she feels so so _so_ strongly for (loves?) shoot a man, point blank, in the face, several times. Then this man looks at her, pain in his eyes, and tells her to marry someone else. Someone he knows she doesn’t love. Someone who doesn’t make her feel as strongly and wholly and fully as he does. Someone who she doesn’t find herself aching for.

There is a faint whisper in the back of her mind. _You don't even know him_. 

This isn't some film or story in a book and she isn't some princess in a fairy tale. True feelings don't just emerge out of nothing. She knows this. But she also knows how she feels about him. And it is with no surprise does she realize that the whisper is quickly drowned under the affection and care and desire she holds for this man. 

Yes. Her faith is tested. But it is _faith_ that she has in these feelings of hers. Rationality would have told her that this was wrong a long time ago but it is this faith that she chooses to let guide her. And she will not let his lack of faith be the reason why he runs away from her.

Kala has no doubts about that.

 


End file.
